vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoko Sakura
|-|Kyoko= |-|Ophelia= |-|Doppel Ophelia= |-|Doppel Summer Ophelia= Summary Kyoko Sakura is a veteran magical girl from Kazamino City who found herself back in Mitikihara City after the death of her tutor and once friend, Mami Tomoe. Her original wish was to get her father, a priest, more followers. The wish backfired (pun intended) horribly once her father realized she basically gave her soul away and he set his house on fire. After that, the pragmatic Kyoko would travel from place to place, hunting witches and placing herself at the peak of the food chain. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 7-B, at least 7-B when using Doppel Ophelia. Name: Kyoko Sakura | Witch of Wudan | Doppel of Abandonment, Doppel of Self-Abandonment. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Veteran Magical Girl | Witch | Veteran Magical Girl, Black feather, Doppel Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telekinesis, Transformation, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Power Modification (Enhanced a binoculars' ability to view out to the distance), Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Pain Inhibition, Portal Creation, Reactive Power Level, Power Bestowal, Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Instinctive Reaction with Impulse Spear, Regeneration (Mid) Negation with Scorpion Spear, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, can bypass forcefields and barriers with attacks, possibly Mind Manipulation (Wished for people to follow her father, implied she used "persuasion" to sleep in fancy hotels, has been stated in a magizine). Resistance to the following: Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification) and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. | Same as before, plus Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul), should also be capable of the same abilities as Summer Doppel Ophelia and regular Doppel Ophelia. | Same as before, except for Resurrection and Immunity to Soul Manipulation; Status Effect Inducement (Stun and Burn), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Statistics Cut (Defense and Attack Potency), and Empathic Manipulation (As well as Resistance, both via Memoria). Has her witch abilities as Doppel Ophelia, as well as Animal Manipulation (Summons a school of fish in her Doppel attack, controls a turtle made out of various tropical fruits), Flight, and Heat Manipulation / Light Manipulation (Absorbs the sunlight to create a massive ray of heat). Attack Potency: City level (Battled against False Sayaka, and managed to hold her own despite being overall outmatched. Is only slightly weaker than she durable. In Oriko Magica, Kyoko managed to fight off Cecil, Witch of Tastes, who notably has a city formed in its first barrier layer and can cut off Kyoko's limbs with ease.) | At least City level (Should be far superior to her original magical girl form.) | City level (Stronger than her original magical girl form after being enhanced by Mitama in Chapter 10), At least City level as Doppel Ophelia (Far above her base form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is extremely faster than Homura Akemi, even while holding back she is capable of easily fending off Sayaka Miki, who is the second-fastest magical girl of the Holy Quartet. Rated as a 4 in her official stats). Speed of Light with her Heat Ray (Shown to be a massive ray of light and officially described as the result of a concentration of the sunlight.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | City Class, At least City Class as Doppel Ophelia Durability: City level (Has a superior rating for defense than offense, rated as 3.5, which is equal to the offense rating of second timeline Madoka, who was able to deflect Patricia's attacks), Higher for her Soul Gem. | Mountain level (Superior to her magical girl form) | City level normally, Mountain level as Doppel Ophelia Stamina: At least Superhuman (Rated 3 in stamina should be extremely superior to Sayaka Miki's 1 rating.) If her stamina were to deplete, she would instantly become a witch. | Same, her stamina is refilled after regressing from the Doppel transformation. Range: Extended Melee, can reach up to Tens of Meters with Telekinesis and Forcefield Creation normally. Her soul gem possesses her body up to the maximum of one hundred meters. Hundreds of meters, sometimes reaching a kilometer with Scorpion Spear and some variations of her normal attacks. Several kilometers with Extrasensory Perception. | At least the same as before, likely kilometers with witch abilities such as her Witch's Kiss and Barrier. Standard Equipment: Spear, her Soul Gem, binoculars, pocky, and grief seeds. | A black feather robe and a beachball. Intelligence: Very High (Was trained by Mami Tomoe, has a year of experience as a magical girl.) Weaknesses: Brash, impulsive, lazy. Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately. | None notable | Same as first key, Doppel transformation only lasts for a few moments. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Kyoko Sakura's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** Seriously, I can't even watch this: Reduces the damage the magical girl takes and allows her blast moves to deal more damage. ** Make the Attack!: Massively increases both attack potency and blast power. * Rosso Fantasma: A technique where she creates illusions of herself to distract her enemies. The illusions can also hurt her enemies. * Scorpion Spear / Kugatachi: Kyoko's last resort, an attack in the shape of a scorpion tail that ignites her spear, which can kill her, but as shown in the Wraith Arc, it doesn't necessarily have to. It also has the ability to negate Regeneration (Up to Mid). * Midsummer Fire Attack!: Alongside Sayaka, Kyoko prepares her beach volleyball by charging it up with an aura in three hits, the last being sent off to create a massive explosion. Similar to her Connect, it boosts up Attack Potency and Blast Potency but only to herself. Also weakens her opponents' durability towards Elemental attacks, such as Kyoko's own Fire Manipulation. * Impulse Spear: A spear summoned directly from her soul gem without the need of even transforming, as the name suggests is summoned by the user's impulse. * Memoria: The crystallized memories of a magical girl, which now grants special abilities to a user. **'Changing into Swimsuits:' Chance of charming an enemy while reducing Attack Potency. **'Continuous Practice:' Has a large chance to stun enemies. Passive. **'Hope In Despair:' Added chance to counterattack when hit. Passive. **'Magical Girls that Define Causality:' Powers up magic-based attacks. Passive. **'Magical Halloween Theater:' Drops the enemy's durability and leaves a curse on them, slowly diminishing their life energy, bypassing durability. **'My School Life:' Chance to ignite an enemy, putting them on fire. Passive. **'Splash Party!:' Significantly increases Kyoko's attack power, drops the enemy's by a bit. **'Sweet Apportionment:' Removes the Dazzle Debuff (Perception Manipulation and Healing Negation). **'Unwavering Belief:' Increases the attack power of explosive attacks. **'Wolf for a Single Night:' Causes the enemy to doubt fighting Kyoko. **'Now We Treasure Hunt:' Increases Blast Potency and resists the status alignment Charm. Passive. **'Beach House Fun:' Heals Kyoko. **'Free in the Sea!:' Amplifies Kyoko's Attack Potency. **'A Desert Island Feast:' Amplifies Kyoko's Blast Potency and ability to gain magic. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Transformation Spear: As a witch, she can also transform into a spear. * Fireball: Extremely hot balls of fire spewed out, usually by familiars/clones. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one which has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Feats: * Has been strategically letting few familiars survive to later be used by her for a year * Is considered to be an invaluable ally by two characters, Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe, both of which are veterans. * Destroyed Oktavia's barrier in a massive explosion * Created 14 duplicates while fighting Walpurgisnacht. * Managed to sneak into the Wings of Magius as a Black Feather, unnoticed. * Made short work of a Rumor shortly after entering Kamihama City, without any of Mitama's enhancements or prior experience. Key: Kyoko Sakura | Ophelia | Magia Record Gallery tumblr_np783seNGt1qmlmyuo6_1280.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users